Digimon Tamers: A Pain That Shattered Hearts
by Juruken
Summary: This takes place after the final episode of Digimon Tamers. This pic is about a conpiracy that began with the reopenning of the wormholes that enabled re-entry to the digital world. Rika and Renamon play a big role in this story! R&R Please :3
1. Prologue: Pain's Overture

Prologue: Pain's Overture  
  
Dad, how long has it been since I lost you? I know I was different after you disappeared, but now have my happiness with me again. Very special people gave that to me (Especially Renamon) . Dad, I just wish you could come back and see my smile for once more. Please come back. I know I can't bring you back, but may my dreams be answered in some way.  
  
"ka-chk" She pressed the enter key...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
.....the wormhole.... once again, for a certain reason has once again  
opened its gates. Passage for beyond the extraordinary is now possible.  
  
"Even though I thought I'd never be the same, the world soon went back to normal! And after a while, so did I! Life became exactly what it was before I met Guilmon. Kazu still made bad jokes, Ms. Nami still gave too much homework! Sometimes I go by our old hangouts just to see if he's there. I don't know why I bother, cuz he's never is. Most times, I'm okay, but, there's this one thing that bugs me: A promise I made to a friend... A promise, I don't think I can keep..."  
  
- but you're wrong -  
  
Walking passed by the old place where Guilmon shelters, something caught Takato's attention. A sound vaguely familiar, a sound that originated from the digital realm. He knew that something's happening, so he decided to check the old hangout to satisfy his curiosity and desire to see someone very special. When he arrived, his instincts lead him into observing the hole that Guilmon kept digging before. Strangely enough, light emitted by the wormhole appeared before him. Takato couldn't hesitate to release his excitement.  
  
"Actually, scratch that." "I think I'm gonna keep that promise after all!"  
  
Your instincts tell you exactly -  
  
Excitement consumed him, trembling from the thought of being able to see an old friend.  
  
"Guilmon? Is that really you?" His trembling voice asked while trying his best not to shed tears.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the old hangout, Henry, still wearing his old clothes, was walking along the passage, just to check if Takato still kept going there. However, what made him go to that place was also his desperate heart, at least to see a single digimon again. He still has that habit of looking sideways to face Terriermon, but it seems that, every time he does that, it saddens him to the deepest. He frowned, and then sighed.  
  
"GUILMON!!!"  
  
Henry was able to hear Takato's vague cry. To him it was obvious already, something out of the ordinary is happening. He quickly rushed up to the old shed, not caring if he trips while running up the concrete stairs. When he arrived, what he saw before his eyes shocked him down to the spine.  
  
"Gui..Guilmon..." Henry muttered. Takato was crying hard while hugging him tightly. "You can have all the guilmon bread you want. I'll even let you sleep in my bedroom...." Takato muttered.  
  
"Takato..." Guilmon said in a trembling voince. It seems Guilmon missed Takato as much as Takato longed for his comeback. " We'll play again right, just like you promised?" he asked.  
  
"Terriermon..." Henry thought, while still staring at them. "I know where he is!" He yelled. He immediately rushed back to his house, ran up like a fox to his room. He half slammed opened his door, and to his big surprise, he saw a doll that was absolutely familiar, a doll that bears wing like ears, a doll that sat on top of his computer table. Henry couldn't help but shed tears of satisfaction. His voice trembles.  
  
" It's you..." He smiled.  
  
".....momentai... Henry." The doll spoke, with the usual voice and tone.  
  
"TERRIERMON!!" "HENRY!!" The two rushed towards each other and embarced tightly. "Henry... momentai!" Henry knew without a doubt that Lopmon would also return to Suzi.  
  
Meanwhile, Rika was in her room, alone, drinking oolong tea from her 8 inch tall glass. She was staring into space, rather bored and gloomy.  
  
"Hmmm" she sighed. "10 days, no answer..." Suddenly, Rika started to feel something familiar. An atmosphere that belonged to someone who changed her life, who played a big part in giving her back her smile. Rika already knew of the presence. To her surprise, she saw arms covered in long purple fighting gloves wrapping around her waist. The 6 thick white fingers clenched Rika's shirt tightly.  
  
"Before I disappeared, you said 'I love you' " Whispered Renamon.  
  
"Never was I a bit sarcastic Renamon, I wasn't hiding, I really love you!" Her voice broke into sobs.  
  
"Renamon, turned Rika's body to face her, and finally, embraced her gently. Rika couldn't help but caress the head of Renamon while succumbing to her angelic soft chest fur. Renamon was very satisfied, yet, suspicious. "Rika didn't cry this hard before. Was it really this much painful for her?" She thought. But it didn't matter to her, What's important is, to be with the person she loves so much.  
  
All the rest of the partnered digimon, including Impmon have reunited gloriously with their tamers. All is well.  
  
~ But hitting the enter key forked the road of fate ~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The New Tamers

Chapter 1: Badesu and Tsukasa, the new tamers // 10% infestation  
  
Three days have passed since the reunion of the tamers and their partners. Life became exactly what it was after Takato met Guilmon. Each day had something new in store for them. The bakery never became so much fun, now that Guilmon's staying longer with the family, not to mention the huge demand of Guilmon bread by the gullible red lizard himself. It's the same case for both Henry and Rika. Henry was now able to talk more than he used to after he parted from Terriermon. One of the things that made him happy was he doesn't have to pretend that Terriermon is a mere doll in public, because the public now has adjusted to most of them, especially the small ones, thanks to the explanation by the father of Alice. However, Renamon is being curious about Rika's behavior, although she has no clue about it, regardless of that they were able to talk more often than not. Just like Terriermon, she has no need of hiding herself from the masses anymore, although she still has the habit of doing so. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
"DING!" the sound signaling that the elevator door is about to open. A young woman, about 19 years old, exited the lift while talking to someone with her cell phone, with a pink bird tailing her.  
  
"It's exactly 9:00 AM, please be there 30 minutes later. Don't be late this time!" She said.  
  
"I won't! I won't! I promise I'll be even in front of the bakery 2 minutes earlier!" frantically said by the guy on the phone.  
  
"Teehee.." she giggled. "Come on! I was just playing! Okay, I'll hang-up now, see ya!" finally, she pressed the hang-up key on her Nokia 3350 phone.  
  
"Tsukasa!" yelped Biyomon. "I'm hungry since 7:00!" Biyomon flew in front of Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa stopped walking, "Biyomon, I assume that you heard me and Badesu talking about a bakery?" she smirked.  
  
"Yes? Are we going there?" Biyomon asked her with nearly pitiful eyes.  
  
Tsukasa smiled because she loves Biyomon so much. "Of course we are." She told her while petting Biyomon. "Come on, I'll ready the car!" Both of them started walking to the exit of the apartment building with a faster pace.  
  
Back at the bakery, Takato's mom's busy conversing with Riley about how to preserve an excellent facial skin tone.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is!" exclaimed Takatos' mom. "That's right. Now why don't I offer you a box of 10 satchels for free the next time I visit!?" said Riley while both of her hands are clasped onto each other.  
  
"Oh you don't need too! I mean, I do have enough budget to get me one of those!" Takato's mom told her.  
  
"But, I insist!" Riley blurted. Befor any of them could say anything, the door entrance door opened, then a young man, about 20 years old entered the bakery, with a light gray wolf with blue stripes following him. With an employee's sense, Takato's mom quickly acknowledged the young man, without noticing the wolf.  
  
"Good morning sir! Please help yourself!" she blurted while carrying an ear to ear smile.  
  
"Morning, I just need something to feed Garurumon here." He smiled.  
  
"Oh..." she became speechless. Takato heard the word 'Garurumon' because he was just in the kitchen. He quickly ran to the store to see for himself.  
  
"Did someone just say Garurumon!?" he asked in excitement just after arriving.  
  
"Bingo, I just did!" smiled the young man.  
  
"Badesu, there's a digimon here, in this establishment." said Garurumon.  
  
"A digimon?" wondered Badesu while curiously looking at Garurumon. "And I presume that you are a tamer? Don't ask how, your digivice tells it, Mr...?"  
  
"Takato! Takato Matsuda! Guillmon's my partner!" He said while shaking hands with Badesu.  
  
"Guilmon? Haven't heard of such... But, anyway, Gaururumon's my partner!" he mentioned proudly.  
  
"Mr. Badesu?" Riley started, "You seem to be the first adult tamer I've seen in my life!"  
  
"Yeah! Now that you've mentioned it!" he replied to Riley.  
  
"Oh. Is it rare to see one?" Badesu got his digivice from his jacket pocket. "Even as an adult, I grew fond of the concept of Digimon. I had enough knowledge to identify digimon when I see one. And with Garurumon here, I actually just met him 3 days ago!" he smiled.  
  
"3 days ago?! That's when Guilmon and the other digimon returned to us!" said Takato.  
  
"That's no surprise to me, I mean, after all I am also a witness to the Shinjuku incident." He told Takato. "Anyway, I found Garurumon injured at the park central. My reasoning told me that I need to do something in order for Garurumon to recover. Actually, you won't believe this but I almost shed tears because I grew affectionate towards him due to the fact that he was injured badly. And, for some strange reason, this digivice appeared to me out of the blue!" Badesu handed Takato his digivice.  
  
"Uhuuuh.." he hummed while observing the digivice. Suddenly, Badesu's phone beeped twice.  
  
"OH! Excuse me please," He grabbed his phone from his pocket, and saw on the LCD monitor 'Tsukasa calling'. "Tsukasa?!" he asked.  
  
"I'm right behind you..." she said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"EYAAAA!!!" Badesu screamed, with additional goose-bumps.  
  
"Biyomon?!" Takato wondered, "You're a tamer too?!" he asked.  
  
"Why yes! My name is Tsukasa..." before she could say something else, Badesu interrupted.  
  
"Tsukasa! You're 10 minutes late and you wanted to scare me!?" Badesu yelled.  
  
"Badesu, it's actually 10 munites after 9:13. And can you blame a girl like me who just wants to have a little fun?" Tsukasa smirked.  
  
"But... eh" He sighed.  
  
"Tsukasa, stop being such a kid!" Biyomon suggested.  
  
"She's right, you're already above 18," Garurumon followed.  
  
"AAAW You're no fun," Tsukasa whined.  
  
"Eh, thanks Biyomon, Garurumon," he said while petting Garurumon.  
  
"*sigh* Tsukasa's a reflection of my teenage years," Takato's mom whispered. "I agree...I was just like her," followed Riley.  
  
"What's the noise all about?!" asked Guilmon, emerging from the kitchen.  
  
"Guilmon!" said Takato. "Oh, this is Guilmon!" He blurted. "Guilmon? Say hello to Ms. Tsukasa and Mr. Badesu, and don't forget Biyomon and Garurumon!" requested Takato. Guilon quickly approached the couple, but he reacted to the 2 digimon first. Guilmon can't help but observe Garurumon through sniffing. Garurumon pinned his head back.  
  
"Guilmon, what are you doing?" Garurumon wondered. Without answering the question first, Guilmon retreated from sniffing, and introduced himself. "My name is Guilmon! And Takato's my best friend!" he exclaimed with his irresistibly cute voice. Takato, quite impressed and touched by Guilmon's introduction, smiled at the red lizard.  
  
"Hello there Guilmon!" Blurted Tsukasa, Badesu and their digimon at the same time.  
  
"Hey Guilmon, want some Guilmon Bread?" he asked, after his heart told him that Guilmon deserved the reward for a warm introduction.  
  
"Guilmon Bread?" Garurumon and Badesu asked.  
  
"Well, probably that's the only food that appeals to Guilmon! It's kinda like a bread version of his head," Takato laughed.  
  
"How picky," Tsukasa smiled at Guilmon. "So, may I see it?  
  
"Guilmon bread? Sure, just follow me" Takato asked them, then started walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Takato, better not mess the kitchesn again, because last time it looked like there was an explosion of a truck load of sewage!" his mom warned.  
  
"I promise not to!" Takato yelled back from the kitchen.  
  
"Teehee, kids, aren't they so destructive," asked Riley,  
  
"I couldn't agree more." Takato's mom sighed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
